A Secret Child
by Mizuki Anne
Summary: How can two Letters change two different lives? GacktxOCC pairing *Story is better then the summary* First story Please Review!
1. Gackt's Letter

A Secret Child

How can Two Letters change Two different lives?

Disclaimer: I don't own Moon Child or Gackt just my characters! Also I changed the date of when Elizabeth was born instead of 1991 she was born in 1984 so when she is 17, finds out Gackt is her father, it will be around the time filming for Moon Child started (I think it started in 2001 but I'm not sure, correct me if my wrong). Enjoy!

Gackt was with his band rehearsing in his home, when he received a letter. His eyes went big when he realized it was from his former girlfriend, Alicia, who suddenly disappeared 17 years ago.

Gackt Kun,

If you are reading this now, then I have died and you need to know the real reason why I left all those years ago. Yes, I left, I did not disappear, because a couple days before I left I found out I was…pregnant. I know how you never wanted children, I was surprised as well, but I did not want to give up the child in any way because….I loved the baby. So you would not be troubled, I made you believe I disappeared, when I really left. But 16 ½ years later I found out I was dying from cancer and I had possibly 6 months to live if I was lucky since the disease was already spreading. But I was going to fight with all my strength for those 6 months to see our little girl turn 17 years old. Yes, we have a baby girl named Elizabeth Ann Camui and she was born July 3, 1984. Her nickname she goes by is Lizze or Liz and since you know all my family died years ago, she would have no home anymore and I don't want her going up for adoption, foster care, or staying with friends for that matter. Since, before I found out I was dying, I was planning on telling you and her on her 17th birthday and if my calculations are correct, for fighting this disease, you will both receive letters explaining this and how… I want you to take care of her. Please take care of her Gackt Kun, I know you never wanted children but you will love her I am sure of it. She has your eyes, mixture of our hair color (brown and blonde with a little black at the roots), my humor, your perfectionist personality in everything she does, a little bit of your dangerous side but I guess my half mellowed her out but if you get she really angry watch out a storm is coming because she has a bad temper, but I taught her to center all that anger into Tie Quan Doe. Also it seems music runs in the family; she loves music with all her heart and soul, and when she was four years old she was already learning the Piano and then from there it want to Jazz band, Concert band, Marching band, Orchestra, Choir, the list goes on and on. She has the perfect voice, it is very similar to yours, you could almost mistake her for you, but her voice is mellower. She can also play every percussion instrument, any guitar (but her prefers acoustic because of the mellow sound and has a collection), flute, clarinet, oboe, and saxophone. You should hear her on the piano and guitar, she sounds just like you (like how gackt plays last song), and she also writes her own music and hopes to get signed one day with her friends. I could go on and on about her but…I think you should find out the rest for yourself. Please take care of her; she is going to be vulnerable right now since at times my self and her three friends, Becky (short for Rebecca), Anna (short for Annabel), and Rhine (short for Rhinelan) are her only shield from the world. She is only 17 years old and a senior in high school, you need to know your daughter and she needs to know her father.

Yours Forever,

Alicia

Gackt then sat down and thought about what he was going to do, he could not leave his daughter in the cold and he needs to know his daughter and she needs to know her father.

'But what if I'm not what she expects! What if she does not like me! I don't think I could handle a rejection from my daughter... But what if I can't help raise her like a good father!'

Gackt thought about this, then called in his band mates and discussed with them his decision and in doing so did not notice the photo of Elizabeth that fell on to the floor.


	2. Elizabeth Finds out who Dad is

**I know I have not updated in a WHILE but I was working on my other stories which I currently have a writers block on. So an idea came to me for this one so decided to post it. Tell me what you think and yes the story will involve Moon Child, the filming, but the 1****st**** chapter was basically to introduce the characters! **

**(Same time as Gackt was reading his letter ****Elizabeth was reading hers)**

Elizabeth dropped the letter after reading it. 'I can't believe mom hid this from me all this time but I guess she did have a good reason and I have to respect her decisions.'

Sitting on my bed I started to cry for mom and my newly found father. 'Wow having a dad is going to take some time getting used but he is my father and I want to know him', she said as she stood off her bed in determination.

That's when I noticed the picture on the floor, I picked it up and it was a picture of mom and dad together smiling at the camera. 'They look happy and then I came along and ruined that happiness', I thought as she sat back down on her bed.

"LIZ?!" a girl's voice screamed from downstairs.

I chuckled, "UP HERE BECKY!"

Then Becky came running up the stairs and was leaning in the doorframe trying to catch her breath. "I came as soon as I heard", she said referring the phone call Liz made to her earlier about the letter from her mom.

I smiled in gratitude, "Thanks for getting her so fast but you know you could of drove instead of running four blocks to get here", I said as I laughed.

Becky then looked at her in realization and changed her face to that of knowledge, "I knew that but I wanted to get here faster and you know how long cars take to warm up", she said babbling to cover up her mistake.

I laughed at her, "Sure you did" while getting up off my bed and sitting at my computer while waiting for it to turn on.

Becky looked at me with a playful scowl and then playfully punched me in the arm which I blocked. She has been trying this for years but I just have super fast reflexes that no one can get passed.

Becky just laughed, "Am I ever going to get past those reflexes?", she asked while putting her hands on her side expecting an answer.

I smirked, "Nope", and then clicked the internet link after my computer turned on.

"Whatcha doing?", said Becky as she walked over to me and sat on the other chair by the computer. (A.N Had to put that in there Phinaes and Ferb is so funny LOL!)

"Looking up my father", while typing in his name and clicking the search button.

Becky looked at me in surprise, "I thought your father never knew about you" she stated.

I looked at her with my blue eyes telling her she was right, "The letter I told you about explained all about the real reason my mom left and who my father is", while handing her the letter.

She read it and looked at me shocked and was about to say something when my search finally came up, sometime it just stinks to have Dial Up.

Out mouths dropped open over a thousand hits!

I clicked on the first link which was an online information book and our eyes started to widen as we realized who my dad was. He is a famous artist in Japan that used to be in a band called Malice Mizer but then broke off to start his solo career and makes millions! (A.N. Guessed at the number)

"Liz! No wonder you're such a good artist it runs in the family!" while laughing in surprise

I just playfully glared at her and gave her a kidney punch, which caused her to shriek and jump in the air.

I laughed so hard and fell out of my chair at that because she never squeaks

She stood straight trying to regain her dignity, "Not that funny", she huffed.

I wiped a tear that fell out of my eye, "Your right it's hilarious!", while getting back in my chair.

She glared at me and I knew to shut it with that look because she would get me back if I continued. Which I never want to happen because when she gets even it's...can't even describe it.

I looked at the website again about my dad who was costarring in a movie called Moon Child with a man named Hyde that was about to start filming.

I closed the internet and started to talk to Becky who was texting all the rest of our friends the news since they were out of town at the moment but promised to be back ASAP so we could all discuss my new 'Dad'.

After about an hour I found out about my dad a phone call came in through the house line.

I picked up the phone in my room while telling Becky to be quiet so I could hear, "Hello?"

"A phone call from Japan do you accept the fees?", a strange lady said.

I started to sweat because this could be my dad, "Yes I accept the fees", I said as the lady transferred the call.

"Hello?", I asked as my nerves started to take over.

"Elizabeth?", a man's voice on the other end asked

"Speaking", I said as I started to calm down but not for long.

"This is Gackt Camui, your…father", said the man with a shaken voice.

My eyes went wide and for a moment I could not speak.

**There another chapter and if you want more please REVIEW. Cause unless I get one more review I won't update! So click that little green button if you want more!**


	3. Phone Conversation

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY!!! I know I promised to update as soon as I got reviews but then finals came and I had to work TWO jobs over the summer! So sometimes I would work eleven hours per day! I was tired! But now I have a really good idea for this story and I get a grade in Creative Writing for doing so! Anyway's onto the chapter!**

_Flashback_

"_Hello?", I asked as my nerves started to take over._

"_Elizabeth?", a man's voice on the other end asked _

"_Speaking", I said as I started to calm down but not for long._

"_This is Gackt Camui, your…father", said the man with a shaken voice._

_My eyes went wide and for a moment I could not speak._

**Chapter 3**

"……", I breathed heavily and tried to stop my racing heart but was not succeeding.

"Elizabeth?", asked my father who sounded worried.

I snapped out of my shock and shook my head, "Sorry about that just shocked that's all", I said as I laughed.

"I would be too if I was in your situation", my father chuckled.

I sat down on my bed that had a dark forest green color comforter with metallic blue music notes covering it. The sheets were the same as the comforter but my pillows had cases with metallic blue guitars on the same color green as the background. Then I realized Becky was trying to steal the phone from me while I was distracted getting comfortable. "Can you hang on for just one second, please?"

"Sure, but what's the problem?", he asked me.

I noticed Becky did not realize I was on to her yet, I smirked. "Oh, nothing I just have to deal with an idiot who thinks she can trick me."

Becky froze in her spot and made a dash for the door.

"Oh no you don't!", I screamed as I tackled her onto my floor. Becky looked into my eyes and knew what I was going to do. "Please Lizzie don't! I'll do anything! Just please not that!", she screamed with her eyes growing in fear.

I smiled my evil smile, "Trying to steal the phone when you thought I was distracted?! I always keep an eye out for your tricks! And now for your punishment…..the tickle monster and….he's hungry!" I said as I went for her most ticklish spot, underside of her right knee.

Becky saw where my hand was going and she started to struggle but I held her down and she could not get up. I started to tickle her.

"Please st...op", she tried to say between laughs.

"What was that?" I ask sarcastically as I started to tickle her feet then, her second most ticklish spot.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!", she laughed as she tried to kick me to get free but I easily maneuvered out of the way. I saw she was ought of breath and tired of struggling so I asked, "Are you ready to give up now?"

I looked into Becky's eyes and knew she was not going to give in because that was the type of person she was but the minute she saw my hand going under her right knee she said, "Fine. I give up. You happy?", she said in an annoyed and sarcastic voice.

I smiled, "Yes I am", and then I helped her up and realized my dad was still on the phone.

"Oh shoot!", I said as I ran to the forgotten phone on my bed.

"Hello? Are you still there…um..", I asked but stopped in mid sentence because I realized I did not know what to call my newly found father.

"You can call me father, dad, or Gackt. Which ever you feel the most comfortable with", my father said.

I chuckled, "It seems you can read minds as well as be Japan's most popular musician".

I heard my father groan, "You heard about that already?"

I smiled since it seemed to me my dad did not like all the fame, "What don't you like being famous, doing what you love? I assume you love music since you have been performing so long.", I rambled on,

I heard him chuckle, "I do but sometimes I don't like how everybody wants to know about my personal life all the time. I need my personal space as well. Don't get me wrong I love all my fans but they can get a little…."

"Eccentric?", I asked

"Exactly. Looks like we are starting to get to know each other already since we are finishing each others sentences."

I laughed, "I guess we are…dad", I said with caution since I did not know how he would react to that comment.

"Thank you", he said.

"For what?", I asked since I was confused.

"For giving me a chance to be the father I should have been from the beginning", he said.

I started to get teary eyed since I was always worried growing up that my dad never wanted me. But now here he is, given that he is thousands of miles away at the moment, but he is on the phone talking to me, saying he wants to be my father. "Your welcome", said.

"Elizabeth…", he started before I cut him off.

"Just call me Lizzie. I feel like I'm in trouble when you call me by full name.", I said while laughing.

He laughed, "Ok then, Lizzie I want us to get to know each other better in person. But I am about to start filming a movie but I do have about a month before filming starts. So how about I come to America to visit you and maybe, when I have to go back, you and your friends can come back with me so you can live with me. You don't have to give me an answer right now, but just think about please? I don't want you to live alone."

I was surprised that my dad brought up living with him already but I do want to know him better but I have to think about it. "That's fine if you want to visit me and if you want to bring someone with you, so you are not alone when I'm in school that's fine. Also you can live in my house in New York City, while you're visiting. I don't mind. Oh, and I will think about moving in with you, also my friends and I have a gig coming up next Friday night at 8 PM if you want to see us", said but was shocked that I invited him to see our band perform but I was glad that I did.

"What kind of gig?", he asked.

"My friends and I are in a band and we have a spot at a local club called, The Music Note, if you want to stop by", said in a nervous tone.

"Sure I would love to see my daughter perform. Maybe she inherited her music talents from her father?", he asked

I laughed, "Don't let your ego get to big and when will you being flying in?"

"Well today's Wednesday, so I guess Saturday is when I will land", he said.

"Ok, just tell me when your flight will come in and I will come pick you up. But I'm a little scared Becky's going to drive", I shivered.

"Hey! I'm not that bad of a driver! That fire hydrant came out of nowhere!", Becky yelled trying top defend herself.

"Do I want to know?", dad asked.

I laughed, "Trust me, you don't."

"Alright, night Lizzie", my dad said.

"Night dad", I said.

**OKAY! That's it for Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it! I will have Ch.4 up by next week at the latest! Please Review!**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay! I know I have not updated in a WHILE! I am so SORRY!!!!!!!! I have been so busy with college and work! Then I went on vacation during winter break, etc. I just wanted to keep my wonderful fan base up to date. You guys are so faithful, I could just hug you. But since I can't I give you a virtual cookie instead. Anyway I have a couple chapters written up, just have to type them! But I NEED HELP! I want to have the main character have good songs to sing with her band! They are going to be a mix of Japanese and English from many different genres! Like Anime music, for example! Maybe Demi Lovato and or Selena Gomez not sure since I like some of their music. Christen Rock bands like Skillet, Super Chick, and maybe Red and or Pillar. I LOVE these bands and their music and since their music has much more meanings then religious I can use it. But I have a small problem I do not know if I want to use "Hero" by Skillet or "Hero" by Super Chick since they both have excellent meaning that I can use. So if you could help me by saying which you think is best or if I should not use either? Also any other songs you think would fit into the story so far that would be great because music is a major part of this story! Also any music you think would be great for Gackt's daughter to sing! Thank you so much!


End file.
